The Ice Cavern
by Seine
Summary: While traveling through the mountains, and unexpected event occurs, sending Kagome and Sango 'Spiraling' into a whole new mini-adventure in... The Ice Cavern! Chapter 6 up! It's the end!
1. The fall

**The Ice Cavern**

Seine: Well, I decided to try a little humor fic... Though I'm not sure how it's going to turn out. It was sort of a weird dream thing, so who knows... Might be a bit OC, I can't really tell yet. My attempt at humor...

* * *

The day started off horrible for our group of travelers. They were forced to travel through the icy areas to follow a rumor of a jewel shard. Of course, it was freezing cold. Kirara was quite upset, along with Shippo, who were hiding in Miroku's robes. The snow made their fur sticky, and it would smell like wet animal later if they didn't stay dry. Inuyasha just stunk like wet dog. Kagome was bundled up in a coat that resembled a marshmallow, and had fuzzy leg warmers on. Sango was at the back beside Kagome, her yukata and slayer's suit provided nearly nothing for protection. She clenched her teeth to stop from chattering.

" Inuyasha, how much farther? I'm getting cold!" Kagome piped up, rubbing her hands together. Inuyasha let out a grumbling noise.

" A long way off, wench. Stop complaining already!" Inuyasha yelled back, not hearing the strange crack from behind. Kagome stopped, and stomped her foot on the ice.

" You are so INSENSITIVE!" The yell echoed loudly, and Sango's eyes widened as she heard a strange rolling noise. **_Whoosh, Thwump. _**As in many cartoons, a large snowball rolled off the edge of an over hanging cliff. It landed on Sango and Kagome, but that's only the beginning. The ice below cracked, and gave way to a long ice tunnel, in which the two said people rolled down in the snowball. Finally, they catapulted off of a large ramp, flat on to the ice wall at the other side.

Everything seemed to be instantly frozen in time. As soon as they connected with the wall, their arms and hands were frozen to the spot they landed. The snow settled back down, and the cave was filled with silence. Sango opened her eyes, and looked around. Her back was pressed firmly against the wall of the cave, her arms frozen above her. She looked down, and found that they were very, **very **high up above the floor of the cave. She also noticed that Kagome's arms were locked around her waist, her face buried in her stomach.

" Kagome? Kagome, wake up, are you okay?" Sango asked, blinking down. Kagome looked up, and then down. She gave a little squeal and pressed herself closer.

" Yikes! If we fall, we'll be killed! This isn't good!" Kagome exclaimed. Sango looked around, and attempted to free her right hand. No good, frozen solid.

" We can't move, both my hands are frozen. So... How long until the others find us?" Sango asked, giving a slight yawn. Kagome shrugged as best she could.

" No clue. I mean, we were rolling for a long time... What should we do?" Kagome looked up again, and then to the side, where the ice glittered perfectly. Sango let out a huff of air.

" I don't know, but I hope they find us before I suffocate. My arms up like this makes it much harder to breathe." Kagome's eyes widened a bit.

" Don't talk like that, we'll find some way out of this... Uh-oh... Sango?" Kagome asked with a lengthened tone, looking up. Sango blinked.

" What?"

" We have a bit of a problem... There are quite a few gigantic icicles hanging above us..." Kagome said quietly, still staring at the icicle that could be as tall as she was. Sango also looked up, and gulped.

" Any ideas?" She asked, watching as the icicles were shaking dangerously. Kagome nervously laughed.

" Um, well, I say we slide down the wall. Better than getting stabbed by an icicle..." Sango nodded, and began pulling up with her arms. She could hear the ice giving way.

" Come on, come on..." With a final tug, the ice around her hands broke, and with a scream, they began falling down the seemingly endless drop. The icicles fell, whipping past them and disappearing into the dark. Kagome's eyes were squeezed shut, and she thought she died when she felt the harsh tug on her chest and arms. She opened her eyes, and saw she was hanging above the ground. She looked up.

Sango had caught the edge of a small cave area, and grabbed Kagome's jacked at the same time. Sango shot a half smirk down at her.

" Don't tell me you thought I would drop unless their was a plan?" Kagome huffed, and clambered up onto the ledge, helping Sango up. They stood, and listened for a bit. Finally, they heard the thunk of the ice hitting the floor. Kagome gulped.

" That was almost a 5 minute fall... I'm really glad you thought this all through, except for the part when you didn't tell me!" Kagome complained, adjusting her marshmallow jacket. Sango laughed, rubbing her hands together.

" There was no time. Besides, it's almost fun seeing you complain. Anyway, let's explore. I've still got Hiraikotsu, so we've got enough defense. Maybe we can find a nice place to start a fire." Kagome huffed and nodded, and they began their trek through the unknown Ice Cavern...

* * *

Seine: Well, that's the beginning. R&R! This one won't be to long... 


	2. The little Spring

**The Ice Cavern**

Seine: Well, I decided to try a little humorous fic, more of a friendship thingie though... Though I'm not sure how it's going to turn out. It was sort of a weird dream thing, so who knows... Might be a bit OC, I can't really tell yet. My attempt at humor...

* * *

Well, unfortunately, their little plan of exploration didn't work so well. They appeared to be in some sort of giant ice maze, and it wasn't letting up for our valiant explorers.

" We're lost, aren't we?" Kagome asked, slipping on her fluffy pink mittens. Sango face faulted for a moment.

" Of course not. We're just... Misplaced, that's all. Here, let's just make this little mark here, and if we pass it again, then we know we're lost. Besides, this is fun, wandering into the unknown with a chance of freezing to death, but it's all good!" Sango muttered, her sentence dripping with sarcasm. Kagome gave a little huff of air once again.

" So I am right, we're lost! And we're probably going to die here, aren't we? Admit it!" Kagome burst out, her voice echoing. Sango threw her hands up in the air, at her wits end.

" Yes, Kagome, we are lost! We're going to freeze to death, but before that, I'll give you a run down! First, step 1 of frostbite is already done! Step 2 is even more numbness, step 3 is blood flow decreasing! Step 4 is our digits falling off, perhaps even an ear or something! And step 5 is shut down of all vital systems, all because of that stupid jewel! Are you happy now!" Sango exploded, the frost that had built up on her hair shattering off as it connected with the narrow walls. Kagome was silent, looking down. Sango calmed down after a few minutes, and sighed deeply.

" I'm sorry, Kagome, I didn't mean to blow up like that..." Sango trailed off, diverting her attention to a pleasantly placed, ( and deadly looking ) icicle. Kagome looked up after wiping her eyes furiously.

" No, I should be sorry, I've been really pessimistic about this, and pretty foolish about the area. I guess it's just different for me because I've got all my future items to help me... Let's keep going, we're bound to find something." Sango smiled lightly, and they began walking once again, after Sango broke the deadly end of the icicle. They continued walking in silence for another period of time, until they came to an uncharacteristically placed area, in which the path widened. The walls looked like they were beginning to melt.

" Well this is odd..." Kagome trailed off, examining the wall. Sango kept going, but suddenly let out a little shriek. She pulled her foot back, and walked back to Kagome.

" There's water up ahead, and it's boiling hot!" Sango exclaimed, pointing at her soaking boot. Kagome gave a big smile.

" Great! So we won't freeze to death!" They began assessing their situation. If they went through the water, they'd get wet, and they had no idea what kind of freakish monster was just waiting to jump out and kill them. If they went back around, they might freeze. Also, the water might screw up their scent, so it would be harder for Inuyasha to find them, if he was looking.

" Well, what shall we do?" Sango asked, trying to see across and into the murky water. Kagome gave a big sigh.

" I don't know. Both options are difficult and could result in death. Maybe we could throw something in and see what happens..." Kagome said, gesturing to the oddly placed rock. Sango shrugged.

" Sure, it should work." Kagome picked up the rock, and plunked it into the middle of the pond. Nothing happened. Kagome looked back to where the rock was. A little lever was there, buried in snow. Kagome shrugged, and pulled the little lever. A bridge rose up from beneath the water, providing a perfect crossing for them. They began walking across, still a little wary of the fact that there was a bridge in an ice cavern.

At about half-way across, the bridge began to shake violently, and began to sink to the bottom. Kagome shrieked and ran across the water, landing on the solid ice just in time. Sango dove off, her feet still getting soaked. She rolled, and blinked a few times.

" This place is really starting to creep me out. Let's stick together, Sango, this seems really dangerous now..." Kagome trailed off, latching onto Sango's left arm. Sango nodded, and they began their walking again...

* * *

Seine: Short again, but that's the point. 


	3. Wee!

**The Ice Cavern**

Seine: Wow! Some great people are reviewing, one of them being one of the leading authorities on Kagome and Sango stuff! ( In my opinion from what I've read)

* * *

Surprisingly, the walk wasn't as long as before, because they came to a new obstacle in only an hour. Unfortunately, this obstacle proved to be a very big problem...

" Um... Any bright ideas?" Sango asked, turning to Kagome. She blinked a few times.

" Well, it is a giant ice slope... Although I can't see what's at the bottom, so sliding down might not be the best idea... But I say we do it anyway. I mean, it could be fun..." Kagome trailed off, staring down the giant ice slope. It seemed as though near the end of each one, they began to become tube like, leading off in different directions. Sango blinked, and then began checking the size of the tube compared to her thumb.

" Aha! I've got it! We can use Hiraikotsu as a sled and shoot down one of the tunnels! As long as one of us doesn't fall off, we should be fine." Sango explained, kneeling on Hiraikotsu. Kagome got on the back, latching onto Sango's back.

" And off we go!" Kagome shouted, and it echoed as they went speeding down the slope, ending up in the far right tube. They shot at incredible speeds, scraping against the bottom. The tube suddenly curved up, and they were sent shooting out the end, over a very wide drop of death. Icicles fell down behind them, following their screaming path of speed. They landed on a ledge on the other side, sliding into another little cave. Sango stood up, placing Hiraikotsu on her back.

" That was way too close for any sort of comfort..." Sango mumbled, brushing ice scrapings out of her dark hair. Kagome stood up, and smiled.

" Are you kidding me? That was awesome! I mean, I never get those speeds on the normal sleds!" Sango raised her eyebrow, and they continued their walking. After what seemed once again like hours, they came to a fork in the road.

" Oh crap." Kagome said bluntly, her eyes half lidded. Sango's frost covered eyebrow twitched, which surprised her, because she thought it was completely frozen.

" Well, let's see. We can go left, or we can go right. Do you sense any shards, just in case?" Sango asked, tightening her yukata. Kagome shook her head.

" Nope, nothing. How about we go left? I'll put a little arrow pointing left, incase they find this place before we make it out of here. Saves some confusion." Kagome said, scratching into the ice. They then continued to the left. Along the way, thoughts creeped into the minds of our travelers.

_This is such an adventure! I mean, I'm not sure if we'll get out, but it's fun being here with Sango. Wait a minute... She looks normal, but it looks like frost is setting over her body. How could I have been so stupid, she must be freezing, even more so from the rushing air! Why isn't she saying anything, though? _Kagome thought as she watched Sango adjust Hiraikotsu's strap.

_Okay, she keeps staring at me, what's the deal... I must have something on my face... Pft, yeah, it's called frost. My fingers are almost numb, I hate the cold. Looks like another clearing is coming up, better be prepared. If I can close my hand... _They continued walking, until they entered the large clearing. But it wasn't ice. It was all stone, including the floor. A giant fire was roaring in the center, in front of an ice sculpture. But the sculpture wasn't melting.

" Could it be an illusion?" Sango asked in awe, drawing closer to the fire. Kagome shook her head.

" No, I can feel the warmth. But why isn't that sculpture melting?" Kagome pondered, staring at it. It was of a women, clothed in a dress that appeared to hang just right. She was pointing towards an ice wall, with something behind it.

" I wonder...

* * *

Seine: R& R! 


	4. Battle of the Ice Knight

**The Ice Cavern**

Seine: Wow! Some great people are reviewing, one of them being one of the leading authorities on Kagome and Sango stuff! ( In my opinion from what I've read) And Aria-wolfstar, thanks for being a solid reviewer for my Inuyasha stuff. You deserve a cookie! Also, any suggestions, challenges, and what have you are all welcome.

I don't own Inuyasha. If I did, this would be a horrible world.

* * *

" I wonder, if we break open the ice, what we'll find... Should we?" Kagome asked, glancing back to Sango. She seemed to be entranced with the paintings on the wall, running her fingers over them.

" I don't know. The writing over here is very odd... But it seems familiar, I recognize some of the symbols..." Sango trailed off, her eyes skimming over the symbols once again. Kagome joined her, but had no clue what the strange signs meant. Sango stepped back.

" It's writing from the continent, way on the other side. But I really think we should leave it alone. The incantation says something about the 'enlightening fire' and the ' Battle of the Ice Heart'. I'd rather not do anything until I can feel my hands again..." Sango mumbled, returning to sit by the fire. Kagome sat beside her, and watched from the corner of her eye. Sango seemed almost in a trance, staring deep into the fire. They sat in silence for a while.

_She's really in a sort of trance. She hasn't blinked in a while... Maybe she's thinking of a plan or something. That really should be what I'm doing... She still looks so cold... _Kagome mused as she watched Sango's nose twitch.

" ACHOO!" Sango sneezed, causing Kagome to giggle slightly. Sango blinked a few times.

" Ugh... I think I caught a cold..." Sango moaned, placing her hand on her head. Kagome leaned over, and placed her wrist on Sango's forehead. She retracted it quickly.

" You're burning up! We need to get you some medical attention, this isn't good!" Kagome exclaimed, confused when Sango simply stood up.

" No, I'm fine. I've fought off a cold on my own before, it should be fine. The only things concerning me right now is your safety, and the fact that whatever is behind that ice wall is beginning to thaw out..." She spoke in a hushed tone, her eyes staring at the now melting wall of ice.

Kagome stood up, and stood behind Sango, because her bows and arrows were in her backpack, which was with Inuyasha. The ice began to crack, and Sango readied Hiraikotsu, throwing her yukata to the side. Kagome marveled for a moment at the grace she displayed, even when sick and cold. _Such a great image... I really must remember that for Art class... _Kagome thought, though she kept her attention on the wall. It broke open, revealing what appeared to be a human completely armoured in ice. His enormous size was the key factor, and the large axe he brandished.

" Finally! The ice queen can no longer hold me! I shall begin my conquest by destroying you pathetic mortals..." The ice knight spoke with a low tone, having a rasp to it. Sango readied her weapon, wishing that Kirara was here. The knight charged, and was incredibly fast for it's bulk. It brought the axe down where Sango stood, and she dodged out of the way, hitting him hard with Hiraikotsu. The ice shattered, but his body was still armoured from neck down in it. She continued to dodge, slowing knocking off all the ice.

But the inevitable happened. Sango's weaknesses were quickly exploited in an instant. Her cold, clamby hands couldn't deliver much force behind the blows. Her fever pulsed hard, her aim and judgment corrupted. She was soar, her shoulder's burned from all the catching, throwing and rolls she was forced to perform. The frost on her eyebrows melted into her eyes, causing almost a blind spot. Within a fraction of a second, she was thrown to the side by the axe, hitting the sculpture, causing it to begin to fragment and crack. Kagome rushed to her side, cradling her head in her arms.

" Sango! Sango, wake up, please!" Kagome called, looking down at her fallen friend. She was almost unconscious, her unfocused eyes struggling with the area around her. She tried to sit up, attempting to use Hiraikotsu as a guard for her and Kagome.

" Kagome... run away, he'll end up killing you..." Sango murmured, watching as the knight stalked over to them. Kagome's eyes narrowed, and she drew Sango's katana, standing in front of her. Sango grabbed her ankle. " No, don't!" Kagome looked down, her determination shining in her eyes. Sango leaned on Hiraikotsu, preparing to use her last strength to leap. Kagome turned back towards the knight, and pointed the sword at him.

" You leave us alone, or I'll have to use force."

* * *

Seine: Bleh, once again really short. 


	5. Shards of Ice

**The Ice Cavern**

Seine: Wow! Some great people are reviewing, one of them being one of the leading authorities on Kagome and Sango stuff! ( In my opinion from what I've read) And to my other solid reviewers, Aria-Wolfstar and Demon Exterminator Barbie: You both deserve cookies.

I don't own Inuyasha. If I did, this would be a horrible world.

* * *

Sango blinked for a moment, completely befuddled. _Kagome doesn't know how to use a sword, she'll get herself killed...At least I don't think she can use a sword... _Sango thought as she managed to get on her feet. The ice knight laughed.

" A puny weakling like you cannot defeat me with that puny thing!" This only made Kagome even angrier.

" I'll have you know I took a cooking class, and I know how to use knives, (Although I had a bit of trouble with the turkey), but that's another story!" Sango face faulted and nearly fell over. _Cooking class? _The ice knight just laughed. Sango looked around, and found that the sculpture had a blade at her side. She took it, and stood beside Kagome. Unfortunately, the blade was made of ice.

" That's it, tubby, you are so going down!" Kagome exclaimed, preparing to strike. She held the blade in front of her side, pointing at the wall behind her. The knight charged, and she took an experimental swipe. The blade glowed with a pink aura, and when it struck, melted all the ice and sent the ice knight back a few meters. Kagome blinked.

" Woah." She mumbled, looking over the katana. Sango blinked, once again completely baffled.

" Uh-oh, he's coming back..." Kagome muttered, moving backwards a bit. Sango stood in front, the sword was incredibly heavy, so it drooped in front of her. She leapt forward and struck the knights arm. The sword shattered into many splints, stabbing through the knight's arm. But some of the splints came backwards and jabbed into Sango'sright shoulder. She stumbled back, just avoiding the knight's dangerous axe. Kagome stepped into battle, and blocked and ice attack. Although the knight was sent flying back by the aura, Kagome was forced to the ground.

" Sango, are you alright?" Kagome asked, helping Sango and herself to their feet. Sango shook out the dizzy feeling.

" Peachy, but right now we have another problem to deal with. My right arm is injured. Help me throw Hiraikotsu, maybe the aura will transfer to it..." Sango stated, grabbing Hiraikotsu's straps. Kagome grabbed it as well. Working together, they managed to toss Hiraikotsu forward, the pink aura shining brightly as it struck home. The knight was cut in half, shattering into thousands of pieces. Sango stood in front of Kagome, taking all the shards that flew their way. After it was done, Hiraikotsu landed in front of them. Sango collapsed, blood seeping from her wounds.

" Sango!" Kagome cried, kneeling beside her. She cradled her head, attempting to pick out the shards of ice. One by one she managed to clear her friend, the blood covered shards melting near the fire. Sango lay resting, her eyes half open. Kagome fussed over her, using the yukata as a little pillow for the fallen slayer.

" Ka...gome?" Sango mumbled out, looking up at Kagome through her lashes. Kagome leaned closer.

" What is it? I don't have much of anything to help your wounds, I tried my best to clean them. Is your fever going down much?" Kagome asked, flipping over the cold handkerchief she used as a cloth. Sango just mumbled out more incoherent words. Kagome tried to listen, and in turn failed to hear the cracking of the sculpture in the corner...

* * *

Seine: R&R! 


	6. Fall to light

**The Ice Cavern**

Seine: Wow! Some great people are reviewing, one of them being one of the leading authorities on Kagome and Sango stuff! ( In my opinion from what I've read) And to my other solid reviewers, Aria-Wolfstar and Demon Exterminator Barbie: You both deserve cookies. Oh, and I have no idea how this is going to turn out, so suggestions would be nice...

I don't own Inuyasha. If I did, this would be a horrible world.

* * *

Once again, it seemed like hours had passed before Sango could even say understandable words. 

" Kagome... The aura, what was the aura? Was it your spirit powers?" Sango asked, sitting up slowly. Kagome pushed her back down.

" Just lay down and rest a while. I think it was, but I'm not to sure. I've never had that happen before except with my arrows. I'll ask Miroku or Myouga when we get out of here. Now that you're up, I need to see the puncture on your back, it could be bad. If I don't help it now, it'll scar badly." Kagome said, using her mittens for a cloth. Sango slowly turned over, the wound visible through the hole in her uniform.

" It doesn't matter. It can't be any worse then every other scar..." Sango trailed off, closing her eyes. Kagome furrowed her brow, staring at the puncture. It looked like an eye staring back at her, laughing at the fact that she couldn't do anything. Kagome used her mitten to soak up some of the blood, and then looked around the cave for anything she could use. In the corner, she found some smooth stones. She took one, about the size of her palm, and walked back over to Sango.

" Okay, this might hurt a bit. It probably won't even work..." Kagome mumbled, rolling the stone over Sango's spine, almost like a massage. Kagome heard several cracks down her spine, and continued working the shoulders and lower back. When she reached the puncture, she decided pressure may help, so she pushed down hard on the stone. The blood seeped upwards onto the stone, and Kagome removed it. Sango started to get up, but Kagome once again shoved her down.

" Stay down and rest, otherwise it'll open really wide." Kagome said, sitting on her heels beside Sango. Sango looked up at Kagome.

" I can't lie down forever, it doesn't work like that. We need to start moving again soon, wounds or not. Besides, I swear I heard something cracking, and I do not want to stick around and find out what it was." Sango stated, standing up. Kagome did as well, and watched as Sango threw on her yukata, folding it loosely.

" You shall not leave..." Both Kagome and Sango blinked, and turned around slowly. The sculpture was moving, her hair flying in different directions on it's own. Sango readied Hiraikotsu, but let out a curse and dropped her arm, holding her shoulder. Kagome held the katana unsteadily, her entire body was shaking, and not from the cold.

" Sango, are you alright?" Kagome asked, keeping her eyes on the ice woman. Sango let out a little groan.

" I'm fine, but be careful, the aura isn't that of a demon, it's way to powerful..." Sango called out, springing the blade in her forearm. She stood shakily beside Kagome. The cogs in Kagome's head started to turn, and she looked towards the giant fire.

" Sango, maybe she'll melt in the fire now that she's moving!" Kagome called, running behind the fire. Sango followed. The woman charged right through the flames, and with a swipe of her arm, sent ice needles flying at them. Sango pulled Kagome to the ground, the needles barely missing them. Kagome screeched as they ran in many directions to dodge.

" Never mind, I thought it would work!" Kagome cried, leaping sideways into the air. Sango twisted around and delivered a solid drop kick to the back of the ice woman. She hurtled forward, falling into the flame. Kagome grabbed a rock that was covered in dirt and chucked it at the fire, hitting the ice woman. The ice shattered off of her, and she screamed in a melting blaze. Kagome blinked.

" Um... What exactly just happened?" She asked, turning to Sango, who was laying on the ground tiredly.

" I don't know..." She panted out, pulling out an ice shard she landed on. The cave began to shake violently, ice chunks and boulders falling everywhere. Sango got up, and pulled Kagome by the wrist. They began running through a tunnel at the other side. Dodging around many falling objects, they came to a halt. The end was blocked off by fallen debris. Kagome looked around. No way out, and the place was caving in fast. She grabbed Sango and hugged her tightly, balling her eyes out.

" We're going to die!" Sango dropped herself down, covering Kagome. The ice around them shattered, and stabbed downwards. Hiraikotsu soaked up most of the shards, but one slipped through and pierced through Sango's sash, nearly impaling her leg.

" No, not yet! We're not going down without a fight!" Sango shouted over the crumbling noise. She hit her fist on the ground, hearing the crack. She continued pounding near Kagome's head, which made her quite nervous. Finally, the floor gave way after a large boulder hit Hiraikotsu, the floor crumbling and causing our heroines to plummet down another long cavern. They screamed loudly. Finally, they burst out of the cavern...

To look down at a giant valley, which they were currently falling towards.

" **I TOLD YOU WE WERE GOING TO DIE!**" Kagome screeched, trying to flap her arms to stay up. Sango snatched her by the waist, and streamlined towards the valley. Kagome let out another screech, but stopped when she once again felt a familiar tug. Kirara had caught them, and Kagome could clearly spot Inuyasha's red haori down in the valley. She looked at Sango, who was enjoying the wind in her face.

" You know, you really shouldn't assume. Makes an ass out of you and me." Sango tossed back her hair, her eyes glowed in the sunlight. Kagome huffed, but then smiled.

" How can you be so incredibly calm?" Kagome asked, holding Sango's shoulders. She felt her shrug.

" I knew we'd pull through. Besides... I couldn't die if I tried. And I certainly wouldn't let you die..." Sango trailed off, looking to the sky. Kagome blinked.

" Why not?" She asked, following Sango's gaze. She let out a light chuckle.

" Because the heavens don't deserve their angel back."

* * *

_OWARI_

* * *

That was surprisingly fluffy... Well, that's all folks! 


End file.
